Resistance FALLOF MAN3 RISE OF SOLDIERS
by SexyGiygas
Summary: Dr captain nathan halen fights teh chimers! WARNIG GORE!
1. Chapter 1

RESISTANCE: FALLOF MAN 3 RISE OF SOLDIERS

One day, Dr captain Nathan halen was fighting the Chimers at teh cathedrle. "GOGOGO" yeller halen. Then a highbird shooted the awesome auger from that on bily mays comershal at friendly soldier guys. "TOE ARM FOOT!" yeller frednnly soldier.

Halen gotted mucho angero at the highbird. sO he shotted the carbon gun and its gernait lawncher and it hitted the medicine machine that was on the chimers back! So was intsnat deathe! "YES" yelt halen from excite. He tehn piked up the bull eye, which you can shoot miniture laser missles that lets bullets heat seak to where you shot it, at the stalker that suddnly apaert!

The stlaker shot his wepons at halen, but hit many other friendly soldier mans instead. The solider mans legs flew on the walls, but there intestines landed on the stlakers eyes! "NO VISON!!!!!" said stalk.

Halen took the lark from his pants and shooted at the batry core on the stalk back! The salker made a boom, and highbirds gotted blow up.

Halen then look at the carnage arund him. A dorpship was comeing to pik him and team up, but he accudently blew team up. "what done have I?" said halen. Tehn, the lady who runs the narrotaion cutscenes piked him up and did un kiss. "its ok hony, I kno of your chimer aids problm." "Yes," said halen, "taht is why team did un boom."

tehn the dropship died, and halen survived, but narrorator lady girlfriend did a death. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" yellerd halen!

TOBE CONITUE!!!!


	2. Chapter 2 Halen chimer vingins!

RESISTANCE FALL OF MAN 3 RISE OF SOLDIERS CHAPTER 2

Nathan Halen lookered at the carnig ofdorpship. "Why must I cry? Why must I have chimer aids? Why did Girliepal have a deathbooms?" sayerd nathan van halen. TEHN FROM THE WRECKIGE COMER A TEAMAT! "TEAM!" Scremered black man who work with Halen. Then nathan deside to give a man hug to black man, and tey did. But then Luetenat Browntown gotted the chimer aids! And turned to butterfly house! NO screm haler. Halen then shutter ybals and pumcher butterflyhouse. The bloodyguts then splat on nates fac. The halenator then did a sad face, and cryt hard.

Al sudden, numers chimesr burts from the celing sky! "OCARP" sed halen. Then pullt our the LAARk and shot the lark and it blowed up all the chimers on the left room! But stealheds then shoot the awesome auger through wall and hit halen!

Halens guts started leking out on the ground, but he findid the chimer hunny that the chimer bees make, so he got TOOKED THE CARBIN ANT SHOT AT OTHER HIGHBIRSD! Three highbireds heads go a splodbang, and blood flies everywhar. Then a Tittn flew from the sky. Then halen sed "is hat a big medicine machin or are u hapy to see me!" The titt then yelt REAAAAAAAARRRRRGH, and shooted the big bom cannon! Halen was almost het, but dodged, and shot the Eyeball sniper (frogot name fo gun, sory) and hit the tittan in yball! "Bleed!" yelt tittan, and the blood gush was so intens that halen got hit by ti! He started slip and slide and droped the carbin guin! Lucky for halen he had a gernait in his pocket, and then threw it into the tittans eyehol, and part of the tittans head boom!

The giaganto titt ten callt for bakup, and DID! Now a masive amunt of super chimers wit schelds! "TIM TO WHOP SOM AS!" Sed halen even though he breaked no cussing promis frum first girlfrund that got chimer aids. The pulled a hidden rosmroe from his belybuton, because since he had chimer aids, he was part chimer. And tey has many hoels. He take the snipper and and shot through two chimmers. TEHN ASIAN MAN FROM OTHER TEAM FOR UROPE TEA M CAME AND SHOOTED THE CHIMERS WITH A WARTH CHANEGUN!

Thanks for th help" sed halne. Then asian said "F$%&^ you halen" "O cum on asianman" and tehn asianman sed "no, not after wut you did to lutent browntown."

But, I forgive! Said the chimer from of browntown!

Then everyone unitit agin, and halen hapy. UNTIL ASIANMAN GOTTED NIFED FROM NEW SUPER HIGHBIRD!

Tobe continue.


	3. Chapter 3 Transfrom complet!

RESISTANCE FALL OF MAN 3 RISE OF SOLDIERS

After wipping up blood from nifed asianman, him and luytent browntown ghost cryt. Lutentnetn browntown piked up chimer supernifeman and flip him over! "You has skillz" sayed hale. "thanks" syaed browntown. Browntown stare into sun, and said "i am sory halen" Halen looked questions. "BUT I WORK FOR THE CHIMERS!" And he hitted halen in the back of the head, inested of stabing him, because he sort of liked halen still.

Halen wok up in tub. HE WAS ALMOST FULL CHIMER! "NOE!, must keep haleness!" So he bited off the conversation tubes and heatbut galss open. Halens inner skull was chimer, and was all bones he had. But skin almost human look alik, so he not a ugly man. Alarm boop boop sirens started a beepin, so he run ran fast. "chimer bons make me quick and stronk" sayed halen. Many Highbirds came around the corner, and fird bulleys! His bum got taged, but he riped it out intime. So bults misst and concret flew off steel tubes. Grimies came around the corner fast, so he use hidden rosemore agin and shot out all of the grimies, and they splatguts on the wall.

Suddenly, halen hear something come around corner. It was invisible, but noisy. It was a CHAMELON! Nathan tried to shoot a it, but it dodged with a baral roll, almost like narrator girlie pal woman! "No, cannot!" "IS" sayed girl chamelon. "You breaked no cussin promis halen!" "im sorry, was just so upset abot browntown" "but I was your girlfrind" "but not more" sayed halen. As he shanked chamelon girl. Halen would stop cry, but urope tema locate, and were arive soon. Chimers soon fill up all entrances, and then they shoot at halen with guns, including larks!

Nathan got hit by many bullets, but they all spray off like mosqkitoes, because chimer boners. He find carbin gun on ground, and fired at all chimers! They die, but one. Then urope team say they dop bom in the base, and halen has 2 mints to get out. The one was a titan, but with familiar face! "Asianman!" "HALLLLLLLLLLEN" Syed asianman. Halen jumb up in the air and begin shot at the eyes fo asinman. His syes grown metal over them, so were very protect. Nathan try the ausome auger, but it only slightly hurt eyes.

I KNO THA MEDISCINE MACHINE! Said halen, and duel weilderd larks and hit the mediacine machine, and it killered asianmna.

Halen then take the motorcycle from the wall, and flew out the window, and into the plane window. "NATHAN WHAT A HELL" sayed General. Halen atarted bled bad from splosion and glass crash. Then, halenm fainted, and everyon that was a medic tried revies, but none.

Halen was deading, but lucky for him, he finished turning into chimer, and now had medicine machine. He started to attack the base, for he was now highbird, but yet was stronger than titan! He dodged the larks, and sliced bults in haf with a super nife!

Then, someone realized what happen. Halen became all chimers he contacted! Had stength of tittan, fast of highbird, and the nife and cloke of chamelon!

We MUST STOP THE HALENS! Said browntown gangster son and asianman mini child!

To be Continue!


	4. Chapter 4 HAlen defet asinraise!

RESISTANCE FALLOFMAN 3 RISE OF SOLDIERS

Halen was still a attack the base. He was still chimer, and the childs of brown and asin had to figthhe with the both garbed there ipods and guns and played music to consentrate. Halen rally up new team of chimer friends. He run in cloked so base couldnt se them. He starter shank solders with nife, while surpress shootings were made by highbird buddies. Soldners where get a shoted in the tummys, and poppy drip guts were down.

Halen was the best chimer ever, and he grew a titt boom canoin for a arm leik megamna, and sploded open the baracks. Inside the baracks, the soldiers that were sleeping wernt, and begun fire at halen! Halen hit, but medicine machine made okay, and used bulleys to kill open all the human medicines and foods! Humans were a hungers, and were a injures, but they put out fo misery form halenife. Tehn halen notace he being mean, he also relise mean is fun, so he ekpt a doing things of bad.

The kids wer5e fighitng at the chimer cathedlres, even tough haklen was at base, they thot they neederd traneing. They contacted there momys, and the kisst tehm byby, and so they get matrix powers from fareyeball! They go to the base agin, and look at all the carnig around. All the ded bodes from starving, and some of the dead black and asian soldiers. All mericans die, and they cry at carnig. Was too much, and now no why there vidogames were fake.

During the long cry, halen sneak up on childs! He almost shank asian man jr, but browntown whiped out his revolover and boomed halens eyes.! The childs got way fastly, but halen did a super chase! Highbirds trit shooting at the childs, but browntown jr used the slow motion matrix faryeyes! They doged buults, and then used rosmores and killed all but halen. ""HYFIVE!" yel asinjr. While in the middle, halen pumcher asin child off bridge where were! Browntown tried using his carbin guns strap to latch on to ledge, but got something better! He latched on to halens medicine machine! "ASIANMAN JR TOSE MY c7" (which is like future like c4, but powersful) He almost got one panted on top of halen medicine machine, but halen grip, and smuch explosives and browntown! The booms caused a small splode, and halens hand was now gone, but browntown jr was.

Asin now swore total vingins on the halen. He used his jet boots whil halen was laughter, and got the c7 on all for tubs of medicine machin. Halens medicine machine died, but he was still alive, and BIGER! "asinmna, don loose faith, use the gurders to smuch him" sp dual weld lark, and halen was kill under the britch that the gurders sported, and so no more.

Asin man then had to berry browntown. He cry at funral, and then he leaved in the rain. He sweared vingins on all chimers, but had to from army first.

The END UNTIL SEQUAL: RESISTANCE RISE OF ASINMAN ARMY DEFEAT OF CHIMERS!


End file.
